Architectural coverings, such as coverings for architectural features, including walls, doors, and openings, such as windows, doorways, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Some coverings include one or more covering members that are movable across the architectural feature. For example, bifold and bipass shutters include one or more panels that slide across an architectural feature to define open and closed configurations of the architectural covering. If the one or more panels are not completely level, then the one or more panels may slide across the architectural feature on their own without a user's input, which is generally undesirable.